Kevin Fertig
| birth_place = Memphis, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Indianapolis, Indiana | billed = Indianapolis, Indiana | trainer = OVW staff | debut = 1999 | retired = }} Kevin Matthew Fertig (January 17, 1977) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, Kevin Thorn. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment. Fertig wrestled as Seven in Memphis Championship Wrestling, and some other independent promotions, and won the MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship on July 7, 2001. In April 2002, Fertig signed a developmental deal with the World Wrestling Entertainment and was assigned to their development territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he continued to use the Seven character. In late April 2004 Fertig was called up to the SmackDown! brand. During his time on SmackDown he wrestled as Mordecai, a religious zealot-type character. The gimmick was dropped in July and Fertig was sent back to OVW. He also continued to use the Mordecai name while working in Memphis Wrestling, where he won the Southern Title in March 2005. Career On July 5, 2005, Fertig was released from his WWE contract. For the rest of 2005 and part of 2006, Fertig wrestled all over the world in independent promotions, using both the Mordecai and Seven monikers. In 2006, Fertig joined WWE's ECW brand with a vampire gimmick, and a manager known as Ariel. She was eventually released from the WWE. In an interview with WWE magazine he said "I never said I was a true vampire, I'm a follower of vampires it's more of a goth life-style hanging out at night and partying for me that what make the vampire so cool" MCW (2001) Fertig wrestled as Seven in Memphis Championship Wrestling and some other independent promotions. He won the MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship on July 7, 2001. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2002-2004) In April 2002, Fertig signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment and was assigned to their development territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he continued to use the Seven gimmick. In OVW, he joined the Disciples of Synn stable, and along with stable-mate Travis Bane won the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship in March 2003, though they were forced to vacate the title a month later when Bane was injured. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2009) ECW (2006-2007) In 2006, Fertig returned and joined WWE's ECW brand as a Vampire, originally appearing on the debut of ECW on Sci Fi; he first made appearances standing outside of arenas, looking into the camera, spitting blood, and hissing. The idea was that Fertig was planting the seeds for the long rumored 'vampire' faction with Gangrel and Shelly Martinez; however, Gangrel was dropped due to his ongoing weight problems. Fertig then began appearing in vignettes with Ariel, the tarot card reader, spitting blood at the camera while she "predicted the future of ECW". Fertig had his (television) in-ring debut on the July 25 ECW on Sci Fi, defeating Guido Maritato. During his debut, Ariel acted as his valet. The next week, in another vignette, Ariel revealed his name to be Kevin Thorn. From there, Ariel increased her presence at ringside, often taking time out of the match to climb onto the apron or under the bottom rope to kiss Thorn while he continued to beat his opponents. In September, Thorn began a Balls Mahoney; after Ariel started to help Thorn win their matches, Mahoney began bringing in Fournier Francine as an equalizer.The two teams clashed over the next two weeks, until Francine was released by WWE.As Ariel began to feud with Kelly Kelly, Thorn became caught up in the feud and at December to Dismember, Thorn and Ariel defeated Kelly and Mike Knox after Knox walked out on Kelly. After that, he became a member of the "New Breed" stable and took part in their feud with the ECW Originals. CM Punk eventually joined the New Breed after weeks of recruiting. Just two weeks later, however, Punk betrayed the New Breed attacking Elijah Burke after a match. On the May 1, edition of ECW on Sci Fi, Thorn quit the New Breed due to lack of interference during his match with Punk. On the May 8, edition of ECW, after interrupting Ariel's tarot card reading Thorn stated "My future was never the New Breed, and my future is not in these cards, my future is in fresh blood". On May 18, 2007 Ariel was released by WWE. The following week, Thorn appeared by himself, with the commentators claiming that Thorn was "flying solo." After leaving Ariel, Thorn was pushed, defeating superstars such as Stevie Richards, Balls Mahoney, Nunzio, and Tommy Dreamer. However, his winning streak would come to an end on July 3, on ECW when he lost to CM Punk. Thorn then began a feud with Stevie Richards after he pulled up an upset win over Thorn. After losing to Richards two weeks in a row, he cost himself the third match; he was disqualified for attacking Richards after the bell, following a victory. Two weeks later, however, Thorn defeated Richards after he had attacked Thorn during an interview with Tazz and Joey Styles one week earlier. On the September 18, edition of ECW, Thorn along with Elijah Burke, Dreamer, and Richards involved themselves in an Elimination Chase to No Mercy to face Punk. In their first match, a Fatal Four-Way, Thorn was victorious and eliminated Richards. The next week, Thorn was eliminated following a defeat in a triple threat match. On November 20, 2007, Thorn debuted a new look, with shorter hair and different ring attire, while defeating Nunzio. Soon after this image change, Thorn was taken off of television and sent to train in WWE developmental territories; Ohio Valley Wrestling and Florida Championship Wrestling, while still appearing at WWE house shows and in dark matches. In OVW he began wrestling under his real name, Kevin Fertig and was a cocky heel (no longer a vampire). After OVW shut down, Fertig was moved back to FCW. He expressed dissatisfaction with his new "more realistic gimmick." On January 9, 2009 he was released from his WWE contract by request. but his contract didn't technically end until April 5, 2009. Independent circuit As of April 2009, Fertig has regrown his hair and has been using the Kevin Thorn gimmick again, in various independent promotions, such as 1PW and DPW. At the September 1, 2009, tapings of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! television show Fertig wrestled in a dark match under the ring name Serpent, losing to Kip James. Fertig appeared at The Scottish School of Wrestling in West Lothian on October 16 where he faced off against Aaron RON Jeremi. He also teamed with Ron as Rage and Storm attacked both Jeremi and Fertig. The following night at Premier British Wrestling's 'Maximum Impact' He had a match with Darkside, Charles Boddington was Darkside's manager and 24:7 promotions' Tom Aitken stepped up to the plate as Ring announcer. Personal life Fertig has a son. He also is friends with Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy. In Wrestling * Finishing moves **The Crucifix/Crucifix powerbomb **Dark Kiss/Original Sin **Sitout side slam spinebuster * Signature Moves ** Backbreaker drop ** Big boot ** Clothesline ** Flapjack ** Gutbuster drop ** Shoulder jawbreaker ** Sleeper hold *'Nicknames' **"The Pale Rider"(WWE) **"The Fanged Freak"(ECW) **"The ECW Vampire"(ECW) *'Managers' **Ariel (ECW) (2006-2007) **Synn (OVW) *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Disciples Of Synn **Triad **New Breed *'Theme music' **"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit (OVW) **"Pale Rider" (WWE) **"Mi Destrojero"(ECW) Championships and accomplishments *'Memphis Wrestling' **MCW Southern Heavyweight Champion (2 time) **MCW Hardcore Champion (1 time) **MCW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Thrash *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Travis Bane *'UK Wrestling Experience' **UKW Championship (1 time) See also *Kevin Fertig's event history External links *Kevin Fertig profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor current roster Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation current roster Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience current roster Category:1977 births Category:1999 debuts Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Wisconsin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Living people Category:Circle City Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni